Black Parado
, also referred as is a Bugster generated from Masamune Dan who appears in Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy. He has the ability to transform into . History Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy Birth 16 years ago, shortly after the , Masamune Dan was alerted by his son Kuroto to the first instance of the Bugster virus, appearing as a glitch on Kuroto's laptop. Unaware to anyone, Masamune would infect himself with the virus, with the goal of developing the ultimate antibody within himself. Infiltration Later, when Kuroto Dan resurrected his own father, Saiko Yaotome was able to extract Black Parado from Masamune's body, much like original Parado was extracted from Emu Hojo. He became the pawn on Kuroto's and Saiko's plans and gained human DNA via Create the Bugster! game mechanics. Soon after, Saiko and Tsukuru presented the Bugvisor G to Emu Hojo and Poppy Pipopapo. Enlisting Parado, actually the Black Parado, and Poppy as participants for the experiment, Saiko had them fitted with neckbraces sporting the gauges which indicated their progress in clearing the game. While leaving the Black Parado to play with Emu, Saiko conducted her experiment with Poppy personally. Confronting Para-DX Later Emu had been sent to hospital as a result of injuries inflicted by the Black Parado. Returning to the Next Genome Institute, Saiko left Parado to the mercy of his counterpart before joining Kuroto at his residence where Poppy was contained. Black Parado battled his counterpart and easily finished off the battle with a Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber. Defeat As Saiko revealed to Poppy, her true goal in creating Let's Make a Bugster was to restore Game Disease victims through the sacrifice of Bugsters; as Poppy and Black Parado were respectively derived from Sakurako and Masamune Dan, their genetic codes would be combined to restore Kuroto Dan's human body. However, the restoration of his humanity was a ruse Kuroto fabricated to manipulate Saiko. Nevertheless, Black Parado had by this point reached the power of a genius gamer and was retrieved by Kuroto Dan's Gashacon Bugvisor II. Kuroto subsequently injected Black Parado's virus into himself, gaining the power he needed to create God Maximum Mighty X. Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer Black Parado appears, still backed up in Gashacon Bugvisor II, Masamune was revealed to possess the Black Parado which is the reason behind his power as Cronus. Later Masamune was able to break out as his power burst out and fended off a Zombie Gamer. He took the Buggle Driver II containing Black Parado and became Cronus once again, though he later passed it on to Kiriya Kujo after Genm defeated him. Black Parado was presumably absorbed back into Masamune Dan's body in order for him to become Cronus once more. Kamen Rider Brain Black Parado/Kamen Rider Another Para-DX becomes a member of Mu and fights Kamen Rider Brain in Brain's dream. Video game appearances Kamen Rider Battle: Ganbarizing Kamen Rider Another Para DX is a playabled character in Kamen Rider Battle Ganbarizing. Kamen Rider Buttobasoul Kamen Rider Another Para-DX is a playable character in Kamen Rider Buttobasoul. Kamen Rider Battle Rush Kamen Rider Another Para-DX appears as a playable and support character in the video game Kamen Rider Battle Rush using Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber. Bombachibi.jpg|Kamen Rider Another Para-DX Criticalmini.JPG|Kamen Rider Another Para-DX using Perfect Knock Out Critical Bomber Kamen Rider Another Para-DX Kamen Rider Another Para-DX Rider Statistics *'Height': 201.0 cm *'Weight': 102.1 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 90.0 t *'Kicking power': 94.4 t *'Maximum jump height': 92.6 m *'Maximum running speed': 100 m per 1.2 sec. Another Para-DX is a black and gray palette swap of Para-DX Level 99, but keeping the eyes and rider gauge the same. Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx has the following parts: * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx Head. ** - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's "right eye". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can observe enemies's movement and decide on the appropriate counterattack. ** - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's "left eye". It can emit light for night battles and can also capture images comparable to a high- speed camera. It can analyze the condition of the enemies's suit and attack their weak points. ** - It can capture and identify motion and set tracking markers automatically. The radar on the internal monitor shows the positions of enemies, allies and energy items. ** - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's "hair". It is modelled after a mix of the player characters from Perfect Puzzle and Knockout Fighter and is coated with a blast-resistant coating. ** - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's goggles. It has a sensor to find enemy hidden in cover and increase the response speed of the vision sensor. ** - Armored parts on Kamen Rider Para-Dx's head. It can absorb heat generated by the body and convert it into usable energy and store it. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's chest armor. It disperses damage throughout the body to protect the chest. It becomes more protective the lower the rider's health. * - A lifebar that shows the rider's health. When the gauge runs out, the rider will die. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's bodysuit. It increases the rider's physical capability by strenghtening the body. The ajustments are focused on aggressiveness, defense and reaction time, and the combat strength is scaled according to the user's skill. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's right shoulder. A special device called a that allows Para-Dx to use flame attacks. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's left shoulder. A special device called a that allows Para-Dx to manipulate and combine Energy Items to create new effects. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's arms. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. The arms specialize in high-speed, precise motions to target enemies's weak points. * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's gloves. It coordinates with the Gashacon weapons to optimize attacks. It can also bypass the enemies's armor using a device called a . * - Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx's legs. It has a function called that increases combat capabilities based on the rider's level and combat experience. They allow for light footwork and attacks with continuous techniques unilaterally. * - Kamen Rider Para-Dx's silver guard pieces. The heat resistance rises when exposed to heat, and it becomes more durable by changing the structure of parts according to the damage received. Not only that, the device inside rewrites the Gain Riser and dramatically increases attack and defense. Its finishing attack is the : Has two variations: *Another Para-DX performs a Jumping Roundhouse Kick covered in violet and black energy. *Another Para-DX jumps up in the air and performs a powerful Drop Kick covered in violet and black energy. Appearances: Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy ,Kamen Rider Brain. Equipment Devices *Gashat Gear Dual Another - Transformation device. *Gamer Driver - Transformation belt. Weapons *Gashacon Bugvisor II - is a Game Pad/Shooter/Chainsaw Gauntlet wielded by Black Parado personal weapon. Relationships *Masamune Dan : Kamen Rider Chronus and host. Behind the scenes Portrayal Being another Parado, he is also portrayed by . His suit actor as Kamen Rider Another Para-DX is unknown. Conception Notes *Another Para-DX's name is the titular reference of the main title'': Another Ending.'' *Another Para-DX is the second Kamen Rider using the word "Another" in his name to differentiate him from his counterpart since Another Agito in Kamen Rider Agito. *Another Para-DX's suit is a repaint of Para-DX Level 99, using the under-suit from the Ride-Player and Level 0 forms and leaving the eyes and the Rider Gauge in their usual colors. Another Para-DX also has a black, tattered skirt armor, unlike the regular Para-DX's Chinese-inspired garb. **However, he is not armed with the Gashacon Parabragun or a counterpart of it, instead using the Gashacon Bugvisor II as his weapon. *Another Para-DX is the only dark rider to be an evil counterpart of a former evil rider. Appearances * Kamen Rider Ex-Aid Trilogy: Another Ending **''Kamen Rider Para-DX with Poppy'' **''Kamen Rider Genm vs. Lazer'' * Kamen Rider Drive Saga: Kamen Rider Brain External Link * in Kamen Rider Official Website. *Kamen Rider Another Para-Dx in Kamen Rider Official Website. See Also *Parado - Original Kamen Rider Para-DX Category:Kamen Riders Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Movie-exclusive Characters Category:Ex-Aid Riders Category:Ex-Aid Characters Category:Movie Riders Category:Bugsters Category:Non human riders Category:Movie-exclusive Villains Category:Villains Category:Deceased